


Puppy Love

by espressochild



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Bucky needs a hand, Dogs, Dogs in love, Fluff, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Modern Setting, There's A Tag For That, meet cute, oh god the puns that will be in this, self help author bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espressochild/pseuds/espressochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright," He sighed and looked into the dog's good eye. "this, as you know is Bucky. He's taking care of you while I'm away." Lucky whined. "I know. I know. I'm sorry but it's only for a week and then I'll be back. Behave for Bucky. No running at that girl you like, remember you gotta be civil if you want her." Lucky huffed, making his jowls flop.<br/>Bucky scrunched his eyebrows together. "What girl?"<br/>"This guy walks his golden around the same time I do and she is the prettiest dog you'll ever see. This lug here has quite the thing for her. So make sure you really have the leash when you walk him."</p><p>AKA: Two boys, two dogs, and a handful of puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is very far from being completed but I had to post the first chapter, it's been living in the bowels of my computer and needs to see the light. You guys are awesome and I love all of you for reading this!

Clint scrambled through the apartment; pants unzipped, wearing one untied shoe while stabbing his arms into a hoodie. "Food is on the floor between the counter and fridge." He pointed to a dinosaur size sealed container watching over two purple food bowls. "Feed him twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night, there's a portion size scoop in the container give him one and a half of those. His leash is next to the door."

Clint shoves his head into the neck hole and zips his pants. "Walk him once in the morning and again at night and basically when ever else he wants. Actually pick up the turds, bags are under the sink. His treats are on top of the fridge." He stops and points a finger at Bucky lounging on the couch scratching the dog's ear. "And don't let him eat another dead squirrel, he won't let you take it and honestly you won't want to. I'll be back from the competition in a week. Oh! The house key is under the mat so you can use that, if that one isn't there there's also one on top of the fire extinguisher holder next to the door in the hallway."

Bucky rolled his eyes. He lived here. He had a key, and he really didn't think it'd be that hard to watch Clint's dog, Lucky. A one eyed golden retriever with an inner ear problem that made him run into furniture a lot, but still he nodded and 'uh-huhed' at the proper times. 

Clint walked to the front door where three bags stood, one for clothes and the other two were hard cases for his prized bow and arrows. He reached up and checked for the almost invisible hearing aids secured in his ears, slapped all his pockets for phone, wallet, and keys. Once satisfied he had everything he nodded once. "Vet, emergency travel vet, poison control, and Nat's number are on the fridge. Call Nat first if you don't know what to do, she's out of town but will be reachable and she'll be able to walk you through what ever is going on."

Bucky quirked an eyebrow and squinted at Clint. 

"Why would I not already have her number?" They'd been best friends ever since middle school when Bucky mocked her russian accent and she punched him, only he ducked in time and she hit Clint instead. 

The scruffy blonde rolled his eyes. "I'm just covering all the bases, I want to make sure everything is taken care of and that usually means calling Natasha.

Bucky shoved his face into Lucky's soft fur and groaned, Nat had taken care of them more than he'd like to admit. 

"Alright alright I got it, don't worry the dog will be fine man. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Bucky whined, muffled in the fur.

Clint scoffed. "Didn't you lose an arm last time you said that?" 

Bucky glared at the blonde, the car crash that left him an arm lighter almost ten years ago had fueled his self-help writing career, and quite a few puns. 

Bucky sat up, lifting his prosthetic left arm and maneuvered the fingers so only the middle one stood proudly at Clint. He looked at the blonde with feigned surprise. "I'm sorry I don't know how this thing works." 

Clint shook his head and knelt down so he was eye level with Lucky. "Alright," He sighed and looked into the dog's good eye. "this, as you know is Bucky. He's taking care of you while I'm away." Lucky whined. "I know. I know. I'm sorry but it's only for a week and then I'll be back. Behave for Bucky. No running at that girl you like, remember you gotta be civil if you want her." Lucky huffed, making his jowls flop.

Bucky scrunched his eyebrows together. "What girl?"

"This guy walks his golden around the same time I do and she is the prettiest dog you'll ever see. This lug here has quite the thing for her. So make sure you really have the leash when you walk him."

Bucky raised his eyebrows; this dog had a better love life than him, but that's not saying much. 

Clint wrapped his arms around the yellow animal and shoved his face into his neck. "I'll be back soon. I love you." Lucky rested his head on Clint's shoulder and licked his ear.  
Sitting back he ruffled Lucky's ears. "Okay okay I gotta go I'm already late." 

Lucky settled back into the couch and watched morosely as Clint hauled his luggage out of the apartment and closed the door behind him with a final wave.

Man and animal sat on the couch in mutual silence before Clint swung the door back open. 

"Aw, shoe."

Bucky picked up a sneaker that matched the one on the man's foot and held it out.

"How far ya get?" 

"Stairs." Clint grumbled, grabbing the offered sneaker and shoving it on.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk non stop about Stucky? Or just say hi? Add me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/espresso-child)   
> Got any arm puns? Hand them over.


End file.
